Sometime Later
by Ms. H. Scarlet
Summary: Future fic. Alex and Mitchie used to date, but they broke up. Alex randomly runs into Mitchie and someone else years later...what will happen? Their past relationship is told through flashbacks. Demena. Alex/Mitchie.
1. Chapter 1

When twenty-eight year old Alexandra Margarita Russo decided to go shopping for the day, there were numerous things that she wasn't expecting. For one thing, she didn't think that she would ever run her truck into a light post. Secondly, she certainly didn't expect to forget her wand at home, which caused her to actually have to _deal_ with the problem and not just fix it with a few magic words. And most of all, Alex did not expect to run into an eleven year old girl that looked exactly like her – and know exactly who she was.

Alex got a latte and was going to go sit at a table but ran smack into a girl that did indeed look just as Alex had in her teens.

"Whoops. Sorry about that honey," she said.

"Whatever," the girl said and attempted to step past her.

"Didn't your parents teach you manners?" Alex asked, slightly short-tempered without her caffeine.

"I only have a mom," the girl said and looked away.

"Oh. Where is she?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. She wanted to go shop. She said I could just wait for her here."

"Well, why don't I wait with you?" Alex proposed.

"Okay," the girl shrugged.

"Want me to get you something to drink?"

"Oo! Can I get a strawberry smoothie?" the mini-Alex asked, excited at the prospect of a free drink.

"Sure thing." Alex ordered the smoothie and both girls sat down with their drinks.

"So what's your name?" Alex asked, making conversation and trying to stifle her curiosity.

"Margarita Torres," she answered. Alex promptly choked on her latte.

"Wait. Are you eleven years old?" Alex asked, slightly baffled.

"Ummm, yeah?" the girl answered hesitantly.

"Are you Mitchie Torres' daughter?" Alex asked, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Yup. She's my mom."

"Who's your father?"

"I don't know. I used to ask, but I gave up after she just started crying every time I asked."

"Oh. I'm sorry I asked," Alex apologized without really meaning it.

"Nah, it's fine," the girl said.

"What's your middle name?"Alex inquired warily.

"Alex." The grown Alex gulped visibly.

"Holy shit," Alex muttered.

"Mom doesn't like it when people swear around me," Margarita said.

"She never liked it when anyone swore," Alex said before smirking and muttering under her breath, "Unless it was me."

"What?" the girl asked.

"Nothing. So you really don't know where your mom is?"

"No. Last I saw, she was-"

"Margarita Alexandra Torres, you know you aren't supposed to talk to-" came a voice from behind Alex. "Oh my god," Mitchie said as Alex turned around towards the familiar voice. Once Mitchie recognized her, she fainted. Thankfully, Alex caught her before she hit the tile floor.

"Same as always," Alex smirked.

"MOM!" Margarita exclaimed. Alex knelt down and placed Mitchie's head in her lap.

"Sweetheart, she's going to be fine," Alex said. She briefly thought of casting a spell so that it would be as though she and Mitchie had never seen each other again. She could have easily erased the moment – but the more she thought about it, the more she didn't want that. She wanted Mitchie to be in her life again. Desperately. Plus, she didn't have her wand.

As if on cue, Mitchie groaned and put a hand to her forehead.

"What the hell-" she started. Then, seeming to remember, she looked up and met Alex's upside-down eyes. "Lex?" She asked, a tear running down her cheek.

"Yeah, Mitch. It's me," Alex said with an abashed smile.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Mitchie said with more tears cascading down her cheeks. For the two of them, it was like they were seventeen again. Until a tell-tale throat was cleared.

"Mom?"

"Oh, my. Rita, are you alright? I probably scared you. Come here," Mitchie said, sitting up from her position on Alex's lap. Margarita climbed right into Mitchie's lap and sat down, clinging to her mother's neck.

By now, there was quite a crowd staring at them. After all, there were three girls in tears huddled together on the floor – in the middle of the mall.

"Ma'am? Are you girls alright?" A mall cop asked. "Do you need any medical help?"

"No, we're fine," Mitchie answered. "We had better be going home." Alex felt like her heart was breaking all over again. She didn't want Mitchie to walk right back out of her life again.

"Alex, would you like to get some coffee? I think we have a lot of catching up to do," Mitchie asked after the officer had left. Alex just looked warily towards Margarita.

"Rita? Would you like to go to Auntie Caitlyn's for a sleepover tonight?" Mitchie asked her daughter.

"YES!" she answered, letting out an excited squeal.

"Okay. Why don't you stay here with Alex – don't worry, she won't bite...well, she won't bite _you_, at least – while I go make a quick phone call," Mitchie said, already digging in her purse for her phone.

"C'mon kiddo. Let me tell you a story while we wait."

**So that's chapter one! What do you think? Please review! Also, I updated my profile so go take a look!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashbacks are in _italics_. Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews! You're so sweet! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last chapter!**

"C'mon. Pick up, pick up, pick up!" Mitchie muttered as she waited for Caitlyn to answer.

"Hello?" Caitlyn answered blearily.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

"Slow down, Mitch. What's up?"

"Alex Russo is standing not twenty feet away from me, talking to her daughter. And when I say "her daughter", I mean Rita."

"Oh. My. God. Oh my god, oh my god."

"I TOLD YOU!" Mitchie nearly screamed.

"Okay. Let's think about this," Caitlyn's proposed rationally.

"I did. Alex and I are going to coffee, and you're babysitting Rita for the night."

"The whole night? Mitch, think about what could happen!"

"It's not like she's going to jump me!" Mitchie hissed into the phone. "It's Lex. I'm sure she hasn't changed that much." Caitlyn scoffed on the other end of the line.

"Yeah that's the problem. And she's 'Lex' again? Whatever, Mitch. Do you want me to pick her up or are you going to drop her off?"

"Caitlyn, stop rolling your eyes. I'll drop her off in about an hour. We're right by the mall."

"Alright. See you in a bit."

"K. Thanks, Cait."

"Yeah, yeah," and with that eloquent parting statement, Caitlyn hung up. She wasn't one for goodbyes. After seeing how Mitchie's life turned out after a certain goodbye, no one could blame her.

Mitchie turned to walk back to Alex and Rita and found Rita hanging on Alex's every word. _That isn't a good sign,_ Mitchie thought.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked as she approached them.

"I was just telling Rita here about how I met you...back at camp," Alex said with one of her trademark smirks. Mitchie paled. Alex laughed. "Relax, Mitch. I wasn't telling her _everything_."

_ "Woah! Sorry about that! I guess I didn't see you there!" Mitchie said, trying to scramble off of Alex. Alex just smirked as she looked at the flustered girl on top of her._

_ "Not a problem. I'm not usually treated like a bowling pin, but I could get used to it if all the balls are as pretty as you," Alex said. Mitchie blushed and started to stutter. _

_ "I-I'm sorry. I s-should really get back to the kitch- er...practice. I have to go to p-practice."_

_ "I didn't know practice had started already," Alex said, helping Mitchie off of her and standing up from the floor._

_ "Oh, well...you know...I just wanted to get a head s-start on things."_

_ "Sure," Alex responded cooly. "Want some company?"_

_ "NO! Er...I just meant that I can concentrate better on my own," Mitchie stammered._

_ "Oh," Alex said, her hopes falling slightly. "Sure. No problem. Well, I better get going." _

_ "Yeah."_

_ "See you around," Alex said with a wave as she walked away._

_ "I certainly hope so," Mitchie muttered, wiping the gathering sweat off of her brow.  
_

"Alex?" Mitchie asked, waving a hand in front of Alex's face.

"Huh? Oh. Right."

"'Do you want a ride?', is what I asked," Mitchie said with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah. That'd be great. I ran my truck into a light pole earlier."

"Still driving trucks, hmm?" Mitchie asked.

"Just 'truck,'" Alex answered. At Mitchie's confused look, she added, "It's the same one." Mitchie's jaw dropped.

"You've had the same beat-up pick-up for the past eleven years? That thing was ready to die when I met you!" Mitchie said, baffled.

"What can I say? I'm magical, remember?" Mitchie just looked at her feet.

"Yeah. I remember."

Mitchie silently led the way out to the car, listening to the growing cheery banter between Alex and Rita. Mitchie put her bags in the trunk while Alex stood by, amazed at the expensive car she saw before her.

"Damn. When did you get this?" Alex asked. Mitchie smiled.

"After I sold 89,000 copies of my first album in the week that it was released."

"Damn," Alex repeated and whistled.

"I had everything a girl could ask for. Except for...you know," Mitchie said as she looked Alex in the eyes.

"Are we ever going to leave?" Rita whined from the back seat of the car, effectively breaking both women out of their trance.

"Yeah, honey. Let's get going," Mitchie said with a sigh.

After an awkward and silent car ride, the girls finally arrived at the Torres' house. Or mansion, more or less. Alex whistled again.

"Okay, Rita. You need to pack your things quickly. Auntie Caitlyn said she can't wait to see you," Mitchie told her daughter.

"Okay, Mom."

Mitchie unlocked the front door and led everyone inside. Alex whistled yet again.

"Would you stop that?" Mitchie chuckled.

"No," Alex said with a smile.

"Aren't you going to give her a tour, Mom?" Rita asked as she bounded up the stairs – supposedly towards her room.

"I-I guess," Mitchie stammered.

"Hey," Alex said, resting her hand on Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie flinched and Alex removed her hand with a sigh. "You don't have to. I have no right to intrude like this," she finished.

"No, no it's fine," Mitchie said. "I'm sorry for being rude."

"As if you could be," Alex laughed. This was not the Alex that Mitchie had known, but for Alex, it was the same old Mitchie.

"Alright. Let's start downstairs," Mitchie said, taking Alex's hand hesitantly.

"After you, m'lady," Alex said. Mitchie blushed again. It really felt like they were back at camp.

_ "Alright campers! Your room assignments are posted on the board in the cafeteria, as always. We'll see you all in the morning for practice!" _

_ Mitchie groaned. She never had luck with roommates. Ever. She was the girl that always got made fun of, or pranked. She wandered slowly to the cafeteria, wanting to evade the crowd that would be there. After most of the people were gone, she walked up to the wall and looked at it. _

_ "Looks like it's just you and me," said a familiar voice from directly behind her, causing her to jump and turn around to be met nose-to-nose with Alex. "Sorry," Alex apologized and backed away slightly._

_ "Jeez. Y-you scared me," Mitchie said, putting a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm her heart rate. _

_ "You ready to go?" Alex asked._

_ "W-what?" Mitchie stammered. Alex leaned towards Mitchie and slowly put her hand on the board behind her, looking Mitchie in the eyes the entire time._

_ "See? We're in the same room," Alex said, her breath tickling Mitchie's face._

_ "Oh," Mitchie breathed out without turning around to look. _

_ "So whatcha waiting for?" Alex said, changing her attitude completely. She leaned away from Mitchie with a little hop and a perky smile on her face. Mitchie blinked. "Let's go!" _

_ "Um, okay." _

_ "That's the spirit," Alex chuckled and turned, leading Mitchie away by the hand._

_ "After you," Mitchie whispered.  
_

**Please review! Also, from now on I'll probably be updating fics on Mondays. Why, you ask? Because Mondays are pretty shitty days (at least they are for me) so maybe an update will make them a little more tolerable for all of us. :] Anyways...you're all are getting an early update today because you've been such good little readers and reviewers. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's your update! And look, it's on time and everything!**

"And this, last but not least, is my bedroom," Mitchie said, opening a door to Alex's left. Alex felt a bit ashamed that she hadn't been paying attention at all for most of the tour. However, she couldn't help but gasp in awe when she saw Mitchie's bedroom.

"I-it's exactly the same," Alex said breathlessly. Never did she expect that Mitchie would have the same room as she did eleven years ago.

"Yeah. There are some different knick-knacks here and there. I replaced a couple of my posters. I got a bigger bed, too. Other than that, though, it's the same. After all that happened, it was one thing that I couldn't really bear to change," Mitchie trailed off sadly. Alex took her hand.

"Show me," she said.

"W-what? Show you the room? It's all the same!"

"I know. But...for the sake of memories, could you just...show me?"

"Okay."

_ "So this is my closet," Mitchie said. "It's really messy. Sorry." _

_ "It's okay. Mine is messy too," Alex said, examining the band poster on the inside of Mitchie's closet door. _

_ "Alright, and this is where I write all my music," Mitchie said, pointing to her desk. On top of it lay her song book and a lot of loose-leaf paper with scribbles and doodles here and there. "And this is where I play the songs," Mitchie said, turning slightly and revealing her guitar and keyboard. _

_ "Mitch, this is amazing!" Alex said. _

_ "Pff. It's nothing special, Alex." _

_ "Yes it is!" Alex argued._

_ "It's really not," Mitchie countered._

_ "Fine. It might not be anything special, but you certainly are," Alex said, looking Mitchie in the eyes. Mitchie blushed under Alex's scrutiny. _

_ "You're such a flirt."_

_ "But you love me," Alex said with a smirk._

_ "Yeah," Mitchie said so quietly that Alex couldn't hear. "And you'll never know how much."_

By the end of the tour, the women found themselves hand-in-hand, staring into the other's eyes.

"I screwed up, Mitch. God, did I ever," Alex looked down, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. It's never going to be the same way that it was, is it?" she asked somewhat rhetorically.

Mitchie opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted from a shout from downstairs.

"MITCHIE! Rita called me and told me you two were busy so I came to pick her up!" Caitlyn called from the downstairs entryway.

"Oh, god," Mitchie said, jogging towards the front of the house and dragging Alex with her. "I'm so sorry, Caity. We just got talking and-"

"Ah!" Caitlyn said, holding her hand up in a stopping motion and effectively silencing Mitchie. "It's fine, really." She turned her head slightly to look at Alex, taking in the woman's tears before speaking. "Alex," she paused, seemingly sorting out what she was about to say. "It's nice to see you again. I hope you stick around this time," and with those blunt words she turned towards the door. "C'mon, Rita. Mitch, call me when you want her dropped off."

Caitlyn walked out the door as Rita said goodbye to her mother and to Alex. Mitchie and Alex stood in silence until they heard Caitlyn's car drive off.

"I'm sorry about that," Mitchie said.

"No. I deserve it."

"NO. Damn it, Alex! You really don't!" Mitchie yelled and then sighed. "I was the one who left-" Alex interrupted her with a snort.

"It was my fault, Mitchie. If I hadn't...but you never told me...you never told me about her."

"I know," Mitchie said, hanging her head. "God, Alex. If you had known. Think about it! You would have lost your powers. The only thing that you loved more than magic was m-me," Mitchie said, starting to sob. "I c-couldnt take t-that away from y-you."

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Alex asked, wrapping her arms around Mitchie's shaking form.

"If y-you had known that I was p-pregnant, y-you would have w-wanted to marry me, a-and then y-you w-would have l-lost all your p-powers!" Mitchie sobbed into Alex's chest.

"I would have gladly given up my powers for you, Mitch. You were – still are – my world."

"B-but that's not fair! I w-wouldn't be able to l-live with myself!"

_ "Please, Mitch, don't go," Alex said reaching out and gently tugging on Mitchie's arm. Mitchie shrugged away from her grasp._

_ "No, Alex! I won't be able to live with myself if I stay with you!" Mitchie nearly yelled._

_ "But...Mitchie, why?" Alex asked softly, tears running down her cheeks. "Did I do something wrong? Just tell me! We can fix this...I can fix it. Just tell me why-"_

_ "No, it's not... it's...b-because. Alex. I-I...I don't love you anymore," Mitchie said, turning away from Alex so Alex wouldn't see her tears. She had to stay strong. She had to be the one to leave. Alex would be better off without her; that way Alex could keep her magic. That was what was most important, Mitchie thought. She could handle the baby on her own. Alex should live her own life to its fullest without having to be tied down._

_ "Goodbye, Alex." _

"Then I'll help you," Alex said.

"W-what?" Mitchie asked, looking up from Alex's chest.

"I'll help you live with yourself. With me. You're not getting away from me again, Torres," Alex said with a soft smile.

"I-I never stopped loving you. I lied. P-please d-don't go," Mitchie pleaded.

"I'm not going to leave you, Mitchie. I'm never going to leave you."

"G-god. I'm _so_ sorry, Alex," Mitchie said as she continued to cry.

"Shhh. I know. I know. But it's going to get better now. Trust me."

After crying for nearly an hour, both women collapsed on the couch in the living room. Alex held Mitchie and gently stroked her hair while Mitchie played with one of Alex's hands. After sitting in comfortable silence for a while, Mitchie asked a question that Alex had been dreading.

"Alex? What happened?" Mitchie asked, trailing off as she traced the scars on the inside of Alex's forearm.

"What do you think happened, Mitchie?" Alex asked harshly. Immediately, she apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I-I guess I deserved it?" Mitchie questioned apprehensively, while more silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"No. No, you didn't. I thought I did, though. I thought it was my fault that you left. I was in so much pain all the time and all I was trying to do was escape from it. Instead, I just created permanent reminders of that pain's existence."

"Y-you tried to k-kill yourself?" Mitchie questioned.

"More than once, as you can see," Alex said, pushing up her sleeve slightly. Mitchie gasped at what she saw. Both of Alex's arms were so full of scars that there was barely any untouched skin left to be seen. Scars criss-crossed over and over across her skin. They muddled together in Mitchie's eyes as she cried harder.

"Yeah. I wear a lot of long sleeves and chokers," Alex laughed bitterly.

"Chokers?" Mitchie asked, puzzled as she turned toward Alex. Sure enough, Alex had a large ribbon with a charm on it tied around her neck. As Mitchie watched, horrified, Alex pulled it aside to reveal a scar that ran all the way around her neck.

"Oh, god," Mitchie said before hurriedly pushing herself off of Alex and the couch and running for the bathroom. Alex ran after her and held Mitchie's hair as Mitchie threw up.

"Here," Alex said, handing Mitchie a damp washcloth to wipe her mouth off with.

"Thanks," Mitchie said quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I...I have no reason to ...I mean, you're the one that felt it. God, Alex, I'm so sorry. If I had known that what I did...I wanted you to live your life. I wanted you to be happy. I just thought that you'd be better off if you weren't tied down with a girlfriend and a baby."

Alex was silent as she ran another washcloth in cold water and wiped off Mitchie's face. "Here. Get your teeth brushed. You'll feel better," she said, combing through Mitchie's hair with her fingers. "We can talk about this later. I think we've talked about it enough for tonight. No more tears, alright?" Mitchie nodded in response and Alex kissed her forehead and left the bathroom.

**So that's chapter three! What do you think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's update day! I hope this chapter makes your day a little brighter. :]**

Without really meaning to, Alex found herself walking around the house, taking everything in, seeing as how she missed out on the tour because she had been reminiscing. She wandered out of the bathroom and back into the living room, complete with suede furniture and a grand piano. After passing the doorway to the kitchen, she entered the foyer and wandered up the huge staircase to the second floor. Here, she found herself in a hallway, so she walked down it and opened the last door on the left – the one that was next to Mitchie's bedroom. As she did so, she almost immediately regretted it.

"M-mitchie?" she breathed quietly.

"Alex? Where'd you go?" Mitchie asked, nearing the top of the stairs. Alex stood in the doorway of the room. She couldn't have moved if she tried. "Lex?" Mitchie asked, hurriedly drawing nearer to Alex. She put a hand on Alex's arm, snapping the taller girl out of her trance.

"What the hell is this?" Alex asked, confused and happy tears in her eyes this time.

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't see it, actually," Mitchie said and grimaced.

"Why? Mitch, this is amazing!" Alex said, walking into the room.

"I found a wizard...and I paid him quite a lot of money to create this."

"This is our bedroom," Alex said, grinning.

"Yeah..." Mitchie said and looked down.

"We planned all of this! This was going to be the bedroom of our future house! Look, the window even looks out at a mountain landscape! And there's a four-poster canopy bed! And a window seat! God, Mitch...how?"

"The wizard took my memory of it, and created this."

"Which wizard?"

"Umm..."

"Mitchie. Spill," Alex commanded.

"."

"What?"

"I had your brother do it before you won the wizard competition."

"How long have you had this house?" Alex asked.

"Since the fall after our last year at camp. I had to quit school. And, as I said before, my music got me a lot of money."

"Apparently," Alex said. The two stood in silence for a while, just staring at the room. Alex broke the silence by muttering, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because I told him not to."

"Why?"

"I-I...I needed some part of you. And I couldn't bear to have you because I knew what that meant. I'm sorry."

"Mitchie, stop saying you're sorry. Can we just start over?"

"Please," Mitchie said and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. Alex hugged her back.

"So, Mitchie Torres," Alex began.

_ Alex sat next to Mitchie and offered her a ring box and a bouquet of flowers. Mitchie squealed._

_ "It's not much...it's just a promise ring for now. But I want to be with you forever, Mitch," Alex said. Mitchie took the flowers and flung her arms around Alex. Alex chuckled._

_ "You haven't even looked at the ring yet," Alex said. Mitchie pulled away immediately and thrust the flowers back at Alex. _

_ "Hold these," she commanded._

_ "Yes ma'am," Alex said with a salute._

_ "Smart-ass," Mitchie said. Alex put her hand to her chest and gasped in fake shock._

_ "Mitchie! Do you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?" she asked, her eyes wide. _

_ "Mmm, you bet I do," Mitchie said and pecked Alex on the lips. "But I won't if she keeps teasing me."_

_ "Why Miss Torres, are you calling me a tease?" Alex said, a fake shocked expression returning to her face. _

_ "Maybe," Mitchie said with a smirk. _

_ "That's my girl," Alex said, making Mitchie blush. "Now open that box." Mitchie did as she was asked and gasped. Inside was a claddagh ring with an emerald set as the heart, and several diamonds in the crown. _

_ "Oh my god! Alex, this is gorgeous!" _

_ "Not as gorgeous as you, babe," Alex said. _

_ "You're so cheesy," Mitchie said and lightly smacked her girlfriend on the arm. Alex just rolled her eyes. _

_ "I wasn't before I met you."_

_ "See? There you go again!" Mitchie laughed. _

_ "Whatever," Alex said and grabbed the box away from Mitchie._

_ "What are you doing?" Mitchie asked and pouted. _

_ "I'm putting your ring on for you, doofus," Alex responded and carefully took the ring out of the box and put the box back into her jacket pocket. She set the flowers on the ground and took Mitchie's hands in hers. Alex looked at Mitchie, silently asking her where she wanted the ring. Mitchie gave her left hand to Alex. _

_ "Where do you think, Alex?" she asked softly. _

_ "Well, as far as I'm concerned," Alex said and paused, taking Mitchie's ring finger in hers. Mitchie nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. Alex placed the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly._

_ "It's really beautiful, Alex," she said. Alex wiped a tear off of Mitchie's cheek. Mitchie stared at the ring until Alex put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to kiss her. _

_ "Come on," Mitchie said, grabbing Alex's hand. _

_ "Where are we going?" Alex asked as she watched Mitchie bend over and scoop up the flowers. _

_ "We're going to go put the flowers in your truck, and then you're going to take me home," Mitchie said. _

_ "Am I now?" Alex asked. _

_ "Yes. Because I believe that I need to thank you properly for this," Mitchie said, holding her hand up in front of Alex's face. "And I can't do that with people around," she finished with a smirk and a blush. Alex blushed as well – and Alex _never _blushed. _

_ "Well then, I better get you home, girlfriend of mine," Alex said. _

_ "Mm, I like that." _

_ "What?" Alex asked, honestly confused. _

_ "Being called your girlfriend," Mitchie responded._

_ "Well get used to it babe," Alex said, wrapping her arm around Mitchie's waist. "Because I'm never letting you go." Mitchie sighed and leaned her head against Alex's shoulder as they walked. Alex scooped her up bridal-style, causing Mitchie to yelp in surprise. "What?" Alex asked._

_ "Nothing, you surprised me. And you're romantic. That's all," Mitchie said and kissed Alex tenderly on the lips. "I love you." _

_ "I love you too, baby," Alex said before spinning them around. Mitchie laughed and shrieked in Alex's arms all the way back to Alex's truck._

**What did you think? I'll never know if you don't review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm sorry I didn't update last week. My chinchilla died last Sunday (she was ten), and I was really bummed and couldn't write for most of the week. Somehow I managed to write one relatively long and cheerful chapter within the last couple days so here you go.**

"Alex, I'm exhausted," Mitchie said quietly, still wrapped in Alex's arms.

"It's been a long day," Alex said.

"Do you want me to drive you home? Well, I guess you could just zap yourself back..." Mitchie trailed off.

"Um, actually...I forgot my wand at home."

"Convenient," Mitchie muttered.

"And you are clearly too tired to drive me home," Alex said with a small smile.

"Mmm," Mitchie hummed in agreement.

"So, is it okay if I stay here? I can sleep on the couch if you want," Alex said.

"Why would you do that when we're standing at the foot of _our _bed in _our_ room?" Mitchie asked.

"Because things are different now," Alex said sadly as she felt Mitchie tense in her arms.

"P-please stay here, Alex?"

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to," Alex said and kissed the top of her head.

_ "Alex?" Mitchie asked quietly, willing her tears away as she laid in her bed._

_ "Yeah, Mitch?" came the answer from across the room._

_ "A-are you mad at me? Because I lied about my parents?" Mitchie asked. _

_ "No. You did what you thought you had to. And after you told me why, I understand. It's no big deal," Alex responded. _

_ "Okay," Mitchie said and the room was silent for a few moments. "A-Alex?"_

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "Thanks for-"_

_ "Punching Tess in her know-it-all face? Not a problem," Alex said. Mitchie could hear Alex's smile as she said it and it made her smile too. Again the room was silent._

_ "Alex?" Mitchie squeaked. _

_ "Yes, Mitchie?" Alex asked, amused and slightly annoyed. _

_ "I can't sleep."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Everybody hates me now." _

_ "Well, here," Alex said as she walked over to Mitchie's bed. "OW! DAMN IT!" _

_ "Shhh! Alex!" Mitchie said and tried to stifle a laugh._

_ "Sorry," Alex apologized. "Effing nigh stand," she muttered. "Scoot over." Mitchie did as she was told. "Sit up a little bit," Alex asked quietly as she scooted down under the covers next to Mitchie. When Mitchie did so, Alex slipped her arm under Mitchie's neck. "Okay." Mitchie laid her head back down on Alex's shoulder and cuddled into her side. Alex chuckled and asked,"Better?" _

_ "Mmm, yes," came Mitchie's response, muffled slightly by Alex's neck. _

_ "Not everyone hates you, Mitchie. I know Caitlyn doesn't. And you're very talented. Plus, you're amazing. I don't know how anyone could hate you," Alex finished and felt Mitchie start to cry. _

_ "I-I lied to everyone, j-just because I w-wanted them to l-like me," Mitchie sobbed. "I'm s-s-so s-superficial. I-I'm just like T-Tess." _

_ "Mitchie, don't even try to compare yourself to that bitch. You are nothing like her. You hear me? _Nothing._"_

_ "T-thanks, Alex." _

_ "I don't deserve a 'thank you.' I just said what was true." _

_ "Alex?" _

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "P-please stay here tonight. I c-can't sleep by myself." _

_ "I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to," Alex said softly. _

_ "Thank you," Mitchie whispered into Alex's neck. _

_ "Goodnight, Mitch."_

_ "Goodnight, Lex."_

When Alex awoke, she was momentarily startled because she didn't remember where she was. And then she thought that she was dreaming because this was certainly too good to be true. When she realized that Mitchie was nowhere to be found, she realized that she was, in fact, awake. Mitchie had plagued her dreams for the past eleven years and Alex assumed that she wouldn't randomly stop doing so.

Alex stretched and realized that her back was stiff from not moving all night.

"Oof," she said and groaned as she swung her legs over the side of the bed to get up.

"Gettin' old, honey?" Mitchie asked from the doorway. She had one of Alex's old t-shirts on and a pair of pajama shorts. Alex glared and Mitchie chuckled. "Still not a morning person, huh?" she asked. Alex didn't respond. "Well, I brought you a change of clothes if you want," Mitchie said. "I think they'll still fit you," she said as she threw one of her old AC/DC shirts at Alex as well as a pair of pajama shorts before walking out and closing the door.

Alex stared at the clothes before her, not quite believing that they still existed.

_ "Good afternoon, baby," Mitchie said as she kneeled on the bed and pecked Alex on the lips. _

_ "Mmm. It certainly is," Alex responded and smiled at her girlfriend and pulling the sheet tighter around herself. "No one is ever supposed to be awake on a Saturday morning," she said._

_ "I know that Saturday is your sleep-til-Sunday day, but I thought you might want something to eat," Mitchie said, earning herself another chaste kiss from Alex. _

_ "You know that I can just-" Alex started, but was interrupted._

_ "Mmm, nope you can't! Your wand is aaaaaaaaaaall the way across the room. And I'm pretty sure that you don't want to get up and get it," Mitchie said with a smile. _

_ "Definitely not," Alex said, frowning slightly. She could have sworn that she had left it on her nightstand last night..._

_ "So get dressed and get your lazy butt downstairs, missy. A tasty breakfast awaits you!" _

_ "You are such a dork," Alex said, grinning. "Alright, fine. I'm gettin' up." _

_ "I am going to sit right here until you get up. You never get up when you say you are," Mitchie said and pouted. Alex blushed. _

_ "Um, Mitch? Why don't you just hand me a pair of pajamas then?" Alex asked. Mitchie blushed as well. _

_ "Oh. Um...sure. Here," Mitchie said, hurriedly handing her girlfriend some clothes. "I'll be downstairs," she said, practically running out the door. _

_ "You're suddenly bashful, considering that you're the reason that I'm not wearing clothes right now!" Alex shouted after Mitchie's hasty exit. _

_ "Alex, you're such a perv!" _

_ "And you weren't exactly complaining last night!" _

_ "UGH!" Mitchie's voice was heard from downstairs. "You're lucky my parents are gone this weekend!" _

_ Alex smiled at her girlfriend's response as she got dressed in Mitchie's AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. She used the bathroom and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs to find her girlfriend hurriedly arranging a few flowers in a vase on the table. _

_ "Mitchie! How long have you been awake?" Alex asked, surveying the elaborate breakfast before her. _

_ "Not that long," Mitchie said, looking down bashfully. _

_ "There you go being bashful again," Alex said. "You know you're sexy either way, but you're _very_ sexy when you're confident." _

_ "Fine, Miss I'm-sexy-all-the-time-'cause-I'm-a-wizard," Mitchie said, frowning up at her girlfriend. Alex just laughed. _

_ "I am not sexy all the time. Please," Alex said._

_ "Well you sure look sexy with my clothes on," Mitchie said with a slight smirk. _

_ "Mmm, I look sexy without 'em, too," Alex said, earning her a smack on the arm. _

_ "Eat your breakfast," Mitchie said, laughing. _

_ "Kiss first?" Alex asked, leaning down. _

_ "Fine," Mitchie said, pecking Alex on the lips quickly and then pushing her away. "Now eat!" Alex pouted but ended up laughing along with Mitchie. _

"Alex? Are you okay in there?" Mitchie's voice asked through the door.

"Yep, I'm fine...just...god, how do you still have these clothes?" Alex asked, dressing hurriedly and opening the door.

"Well it's not like I could get rid of them," Mitchie said, smiling as she reminisced. Alex smiled and fought the impulse to kiss Mitchie. Mitchie seemed to notice and backed away a little. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"It's early enough for breakfast?" Alex groaned. Mitchie laughed. Alex had missed that laugh.

"Well?" Mitchie prodded.

"Only if your cooking has improved," Alex said. "Last time I wore this outfit, the flowers on the table looked more appetizing than your scrambled eggs." Mitchie frowned.

"But you ate it all," she said.

"Well yeah, duh," Alex answered. Mitchie just cocked her head and gave her a questioning look. "C'mon, Mitch. I had just had the best and only sex of my hormonal teenage life and I was starving. Of course I ate it all."

"Oh," Mitchie said, looking slightly hurt.

"That was more of a compliment than an insult, Mitch," Alex said, smacking Mitchie's ass lightly as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Perv."

"Bad cook."

"Hey!"

"I'm serious, Mitchie," Alex said with a very not-serious look on her face. "I didn't get sex this time. Breakfast better be fantastic."

**Also, I hate to do this to y'all but I might not update next week. I'm writing for NaNoWriMo and it's taking up all of my free time. :P After November I'll be able to update regularly again. **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! It's been a while. I'm sorry about this **_**extremely**_** overdue update. I've had a terrible cold this week and I haven't been doing anything but sleeping. Monday and Tuesday came and went without my knowledge, it seems. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **

"Well, your cooking has certainly improved," Alex said as she finished the last of her breakfast.

"Why thank you, kind lady," Mitchie said as she began to load the dishwasher. "I'm sorry that I disappointed you last time."

"Yeah, that was _definitely_ the last time I let you make me breakfast," Alex muttered so Mitchie couldn't hear her. "Here let me help you with the dishes," she offered and grabbed her own plate as well as Mitchie's and bent to put them in the dishwasher. While straightening back up, she smacked her head into Mitchie's.

"OW!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing," Mitchie said, staring at Alex's exposed arms. Alex noticed and folded her arms awkwardly across her stomach. "There's a sweatshirt in my closet upstairs if you want to grab it," she offered after a moment.

"No, that's okay. I've had hundreds of people stare at my scars. I can deal with it," she answered and turned away to pick up the rest of the dishes.

"I'm-"

"Just don't, Mitch."

The women finished cleaning up the kitchen in silence. Both jumped when Mitchie's phone rang.

"Hello?" Mitchie answered. "Oh, yes I forgot that that was today. Sure. Yep, I'll be down there as soon as I can. Mmhmm. Bye." Alex gave her a questioning look. "I have to go down to the recording studio today. I totally forgot about it. Um, I don't know...Do you want me to drop you at home, or..." Mitchie trailed off.

"I could babysit Rita for the day. That is, if you don't mind. I'm sure Caitlyn would like a break," Alex said, hoping that Mitchie would agree.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Mitchie beamed, pleased that Alex wanted to spend time with their daughter. At that thought, however, she frowned slightly. "Alex-"

"Really, Mitchie? You think that the day after I meet my daughter, I'm going to tell her that her parents are lesbians, and her "father" is a woman wizard who somehow impregnated her mother and brought her into existence? You should know me better than that," Alex said. Mitchie looked away.

"How did you-"

"It wasn't hard. She looks and acts just like me," Alex said.

"I'm s-"

"STOP," Alex shouted, but smiled. "Stop saying you're sorry, Mitch." Mitchie just smiled and looked at her feet. "You haven't changed much, you know that?" Alex said, hesitantly putting her finger under Mitchie's chin and lifting her face up to meet hers.

_ "Ohhhhhhh! Oof!" Mitchie screeched as she slid across the floor of the kitchen with the bag of tortilla chips flying out of her arms. Before she scooped herself up off the floor she started apologizing profusely to whomever she had knocked over in the process – and that person happened to be Alex. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I'm sorry! Are you okay? Alex! I'm sorry!" _

_ "Oww," Alex groaned, holding her ankle. _

_ "I'm so sorry!" _

_ "Mitchie?" came Caitlyn's surprised voice. Mitchie was too focused on Alex to even register it. _

_ "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"_

_ "Jeez, Mitch. Stop saying you're sorry," Alex said, wincing from the pain. _

_ "But I am s-"_

_ "Shh," Alex said, putting a finger to Mitchie's lips. Both girls stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they were interrupted._

_ "Mitchie! I heard a crash! Are you alright?" Connie Torres said, running into the room._

_ "Yeah, Mom. I'm fine," Mitchie said, hurriedly pushing herself away from Alex. Alex felt like bursting into tears – mostly because of Mitchie's reaction to being so close to her. But Alex Russo didn't cry. She was tough. _

_ "Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked again. _

_ "Um, yep! That's me!" Mitchie said with a small wave. _

_ "You're the cook's daughter?" _

_ "Yeah..." Mitchie said, looking at her feet. _

_ "Honey, what's wrong?" Connie asked Caitlyn._

_ "Nothing, Mrs. Torres. I was just surprised to see her here, that's all," Caitlyn said, anger burning in her eyes. _

_ "Caitlyn," Alex said threateningly. _

_ "Whatever. Everybody's going to find out sooner or later. I'm not going to say anything." _

_ "Find what out?" Mrs. Torres repeated, clearly confused. _

_ "That she lied to everyone," Caitlyn said, turning and leaving the kitchen._

_ "What was that about?" Mitchie's mother asked her after Caitlyn had exited the room._

_ "I'll explain later, Mom," Mitchie said with a dejected sigh. Connie shrugged and left, leaving Mitchie and Alex alone. Mitchie had completely forgotten about Alex and just stood bent over the counter, sobbing. _

_ "Hey," Alex said quietly, making Mitchie jump slightly. _

_ "Oh, god. Alex, I forgot you were here! I'm sorry! Can you stand up?" Mitchie said through her tears, kneeling by Alex on the floor. _

_ "Yeah, I think I'll be alright. All I've got is a twisted ankle. I'm more concerned about you," Alex said, taking Mitchie's face in her hands and wiping Mitchie's tears away with her thumbs. _

_ "I really screwed up," Mitchie said crying harder. _

_ "We all make mistakes, Mitch." Alex pulled Mitchie down on her lap. "And you're a wonderful girl. I wish you were less klutzy..." Alex trailed off and laughed at their situation. Both girls were sitting in a puddle of dirty mop water and soggy tortilla chip fragments. Mitchie laughed a little too. _

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "Would you quit that?" Alex said, hugging Mitchie to her chest. _

_ "No," Mitchie said and smiled slightly. Alex just growled in response and started tickling Mitchie. "Ahhh Alex! Stop it!" _

_ "Only if you stop saying that you're sorry."_

_ "O-okay. Fine, fine! I'll stop!" Mitchie laughed. _

_ "Promise?" Alex asked, suddenly serious as she ceased torturing Mitchie. _

_ "I promise." _

"I guess I haven't really changed," Mitchie said. "But you haven't tickled me yet, so..." she trailed off.

"Oh that's it, you're going to get it," Alex said with a playful grin.

Mitchie started running and Alex promptly tripped over the open dishwasher door and collapsed on the floor, clutching her shin.

"Shit!" Alex shouted.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Mitchie asked, kneeling on the floor next to Alex.

"It hurts like hell but I'm sure I'll be fine in a minute," Alex said, leaning back against the cupboard doors behind her.

"I'm so-"

"Don't. Even," Alex said, glaring at Mitchie. Mitchie looked down, slightly ashamed. However, she didn't protest when Alex pulled her onto her lap a moment later.

"I'm sorry," Mitchie said quickly despite Alex's glare.

"Would you quit that?" Alex asked, repeating her words from all those years ago.

"No," Mitchie said with a smile, renewing their playful banter. Alex sighed dramatically.

"Well, I would make you stop, but we should probably go pick up our – er – your daughter."

"She's just as much yours as she is mine," Mitchie said, looking Alex in the eyes.

"Yeah. That's going to be a fun conversation." Alex laughed bitterly.

"We can wait. It's not like we have to tell her today," Mitchie said. "You said so yourself."

"So you do want to tell her, then?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I want to tell her?"

"I don't know. I don't want you to tell her if – if you don't want me around anymore. If she's just going to meet me to have me leave again, I don't think that's fair," Alex finished.

"I don't want you out of my life again, Alexandra," Mitchie said.

"It's been over twelve years since you've called me that," Alex said, smiling.

"I know," Mitchie said, smiling as well. "Alright. Let's go get Rita." And with that, Mitchie stood up and helped Alex limp out to the car.

**So now you kinda know how Mitchie got pregnant...sorta. :]**

**Don't worry, I'll update this again next Monday. I PROMISE. And I'm working on a bit of Christmas fluff too so you can all get your sappy holiday romance fix. :] **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys...Sorry I suck. This is the shortest update I've made in quite some time. I've been so stressed out lately – lots of family shit going on that I'm sure none of you want to hear about – and between that and the holidays, it's been a little crazy. I've had the time to write, but haven't been in a good enough mood to do so. In conclusion, I apologize for this very short update. The next one should be longer.**

As soon as they got into the car, Alex spoke.

"Mitch?"

"Mm," Mitchie hummed in response.

"What if she doesn't-" she started but was cut off.

"Sweetie, you're Alex Russo. She'll like you. Plus you seemed to get along fine earlier," Mitchie said and smiled. The rest of the drive was fairly silent as the two women thought about their daughter. When Mitchie pulled into Caitlyn's driveway, Alex snapped out of her daydreams and sighed.

"She'll like you. Don't worry," Mitchie said and put a comforting hand on Alex's knee. Alex put her hand over Mitchie's and squeezed it in an attempt to reassure herself. "Come on. Where's the Alex Russo I know? The cocky, confident, smart-ass-"

"Gee, thanks," Alex said, chuckling.

"And since when do you not take that as a compliment?" Mitchie asked. Alex shrugged.

"I've changed, Mitch," she said quietly. Mitchie just squeezed her hand and then kissed her cheek before getting out of the car.

"Come on, love," she said through the window. Alex sighed again before walking around the car to take Mitchie's hand in hers. They walked up to Caitlyn's door and Mitchie knocked twice before walking in.

"Mom!" Rita yelled from the nearby staircase.

"Hi, sweetie!" Mitchie said with a huge smile on her face. Rita ran down the stairs and hugged her mother tight. "Did you miss me?" Mitchie asked, chuckling and tilting her head to try to look at her daughter's face. Rita mumbled something into Mitchie's chest that sounded suspiciously like "maybe". "Well I have a question for you, daughter of mine," Mitchie said. Rita looked up at her mother with a puzzled expression on her face. "How would you feel about spending the day with Alex?" she finished and nodded her head toward Alex who was standing off to the side. Rita looked from her mother to Alex and back again.  
"Sure," she said with a shrug.

"Okay. I have to go to the studio to do some recording, and Alex volunteered to take you out for the day."

"Mitch, you're going to have to drop us off at my truck," Alex said.

"Shi-"

"Hey, look, it's your daughter. The innocent one who doesn't know many swear words yet," Caitlyn said, entering the room and effectively stopping Mitchie's cursing.

"Hi, Cait. Did you hear the plan?" Mitchie said.

"Alex gets Rita for the day?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yep. But I don't have time to drop her off at her truck – I'm already late as it is." Mitchie said while looking at her watch.

"That's alright. I'll do it," Caitlyn said.

"Are you sure? I could just call a cab." Alex asked, more than a little wary of spending time with Caitlyn.

"No, it's fine. I've got nothing better to do."

"Thanks, Cait," Mitchie said. "Alex, do you want to walk me out?" Alex nodded and opened the door for Mitchie, then followed her outside. "I'm sorry I don't have time to give you a ride – I know you're not too excited about spending time with Caitlyn," Mitchie said once they were out of earshot. "But she has a good heart. She's just trying to protect me."

"I know, Mitch. But you're the one who left me, contrary to what you told _everyone_."

"Well it's not like you made too much of an effort to get me to come back. After a couple weeks, you just stopped," Mitchie snapped uncharacteristically.

"It's not my fault I believed what you said! I trusted you, Mitchie. I loved you. While we were dating, a part of me was always thinking that it was too good to be true. When you left, I guess I just figured that that little part of me had been right all along," Alex said, choking back tears. Mitchie softened immediately at the sight of Alex near tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby," Mitchie said softly, hugging Alex tightly. Alex buried her head in Mitchie's neck and wrapped her arms tightly around the singer's waist. "I'm sorry." Alex didn't object to Mitchie's apologies this time. Instead, she sniffed loudly and gently kissed Mitchie's neck.

"You're late, sweetheart. We can talk later."

"Singing isn't as important to me as you are," Mitchie said and kissed Alex's forehead.

"But you should go. I'll be fine – Rita and I will go to the mall or something. Call me when you're done at the studio, okay?" Alex said, finally pulling away from Mitchie.

"Okay," Mitchie said, looking Alex in the eyes. "Bye, honey," she said and kissed Alex on the cheek before getting in her car and backing out of the driveway. With a sigh, Alex walked back up the sidewalk and into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aw, c'mon, just one more game!" Alex heard Rita whine from the kitchen.

"Nope, no more video games for you. Your mother would kill me if she knew I let you play those anyway," Caitlyn responded.

"Which one?" Alex muttered to herself from the doorway.

"You ready to go?" Cait asked once she noticed Alex leaning against the kitchen door frame. Alex briefly met Caitlyn's eyes before going back to studying the floor. She nodded. "Alright. Rita, go get your stuff."

"Thanks for the ride. I hate to be an inconvenience," Alex said as Rita rushed by her and jogged down the hall.

"Yeah. You hate to be an inconvenience," Caitlyn scoffed. Alex merely nodded once more and moved to leave the kitchen and wait by the front door instead. "What you don't even have a response?" Caitlyn said to Alex's retreating back.

"No, Cait. I don't," Alex said, pausing but not turning around.

"Why not?" the other girl demanded after a moment.

"I'm not the same person I was. Mitchie changed that. And I changed even more after she left."

"After _she_ left? Excuse me! You left _her_! She was in quite the state at the time, too. She came crying to me, pregnant and hopeless. I didn't know what to do any more than she did!" Caitlyn screeched. Alex turned to face the furious woman behind her and met her hard gaze.

"She. Left. Me. She told me that she didn't love me anymore. That she didn't want to be with me. I had no idea that she was pregnant. I had no idea what happened to her at all until yesterday. And as for her state after our little break-up, I didn't take it well either," Alex said, pulling up her sleeves and showing Caitlyn her arms. Caitlyn gasped but didn't reply. "Not enough for you?" Alex asked, her eyes tearing up with pain and anger as she reached behind her neck and removed her choker. "Happy now, Cait?" The other girl merely put a hand over her mouth and shook her head. "She fucked me up, too. But I'm sure you still don't believe me. That isn't my problem though, Cait," Alex continued in a gentler voice. "I'm telling you the truth. Mitchie didn't and she's learning to pay the price for it as much as I'm trying to learn to trust her again. I want to try again. I don't want to live without her anymore. Her or Rita."

"What about me?" asked the aforementioned eleven year old.

"We're going to have fun today," Alex said. "That's all. I was letting Cait in on the plan," she said with a smile as she replaced her choker and pulled down her sleeves hurriedly before Rita could see her scars.

"Sounds like you guys are going to have a blast," Caitlyn said after clearing her throat.

"Are you alright, Auntie?" Rita asked, giving the older woman a hug.

"I'm fine," she said, returning the hug. "Let's get going. Do you want to start the car?"

"Can I?" Rita asked.

"Sure. My keys are on the table by the door."

"Thanks, Auntie!" Rita said, bounding out of the room. Caitlyn gave her a curt nod in response. The two older women stood in silence for a few moments before Caitlyn cleared her throat again and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I still don't entirely trust you, but I can see your side of things a little clearer now," Caitlyn said, looking slightly ashamed for the first time Alex could remember. Alex nodded.

"Let's work on that. Seeing each other's side of things. Alright?" Alex proposed. Caitlyn nodded. Both women headed outside and got in the car together. Rita got shotgun since she was outside first. Alex didn't really mind sitting in the backseat of Caitlyn's little car anyway.

Rita and Caitlyn laughed and talked amiably about the video games they had played on the way back to the mall and Alex's car. Alex stared out the window and became lost in her thoughts for the majority of the car ride. She couldn't help watching the two girls in the front seat and wondering if she really belonged there - back in Mitchie's life with Rita and Cait. She wondered if their relationship would be similar to what it was when she and Mitchie had been dating. She had been good friends with Caitlyn before, but she lost that friendship when Mitchie left. All Alex wanted to do was cry for the years she had lost, but Caitlyn was pulling up next to Alex's truck and there wasn't time for tears now. She had to pull herself together and think of some kick-ass activities to do with Rita so Rita would like her. Rita surely wouldn't like her if she was a blubbering mess of an adult.

"You girls have fun," Cait said giving Alex a slightly forced smile. Alex nodded.

"We'll have a blast," she said, smiling in turn at Rita. Rita grinned back with a smile that matched her own. "Thanks for everything, Cait."

"Yeah! Thanks, Auntie!" Rita said, diving over the armrest in the car to give Caitlyn a hug. Caitlyn hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon, doll," Cait said with a genuine smile.

"Bye, Auntie!"

"Bye. Goodbye, Alex."

"Bye, Cait. I'll see you soon, I'm sure," Alex said with a lopsided smile. Caitlyn nodded and drove off once Alex and Rita had shut their respective doors.

"So what are we doing?" Rita asked.

"Ah...anything you want! Within reason, I guess. Did you want to go shopping?" Alex asked.

"No, not really. I kinda got bored with that yesterday. Can we go to your house?"

"Can we go to my house? I guess...I wasn't..." Alex paused at Rita's puppy-dog look. "Sure. Yep, we can go to my house. Hop in," she said, unlocking her truck's doors with a beep.


End file.
